


How Long Have you Been Standing There?

by talkingfishsandwich



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Extra-Life Related, M/M, get togehter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingfishsandwich/pseuds/talkingfishsandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt "How long have you been standing there?" on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Have you Been Standing There?

“How long have you been standing there?” Matt questioned, his hand to his chest in shock.

“Not super long” Jeremy replied, standing in the doorway, but he was looking past Matt rather than at him. To his computer. Oh no. The computer that was playing a gif on them kissing from the live stream.  _Oh no_. Matt wasn’t even sure why he was watching this, how was he supposed to explain to Jeremy?

“Yeah…” He started out awkwardly. “It’s really weird to think that actually happened.”

“I know what you mean.” Jeremy responded, running a hand down his face. “I kissed you.” He said, chuckling, like it wasn’t funny but he needed to.

Matt, and his  _ever so helpful_  brain just came up with  _I wish you would do it again_. But nope, that was not something he could say to his best friend. Instead, he said “Thanks Geoff”, and Jeremy responded with a quick yeah.

They just sat there in silence for a while, Jeremy still leaning against the doorway. Then Matt had to go and talk, even surprising himself.

“Hey I’m sorry about that by the way.” Then he suddenly realized Jeremy didn’t know his train of thought and clarified. “You seemed really uncomfortable with the whole idea. I shouldn’t have let Geoff pressure you into that.”

“Yeah, you seemed happy enough to do that.” Jeremy tried to take it in a joking direction, but he nailed it. God he hated that kiss, just as much as he loved it. If only it hadn’t fucked up all this thoughts.

Matt put on the most joking tone he could muster while saying “ Of course I was happy! Have you seen yourself?” Jeremy laughed at that, and Matt was more fucked than ever. Before they could fall into another silence, Matt changed the topic.

“Really though dude, how long have you been standing there? I know you’re with the big boys now, but hopefully you can still come into this office.” Matt wasn’t bitter Jeremy left him. Shut up.

“If I must” Jeremy said, dramatically pushing himself off the doorframe and into the unoccupied chair next to Matt. How late was it that everyone was gone? Why were the two of them still here?

Matt missed Jeremy. It wasn’t like they avoided each other, they just weren’t in as many things together anymore. He missed getting to work with his best friend.

“It was good for me, was it good for you?” Well. That was sudden.  _Of course it was good. I’m totally gay for you_ , is what Matt thought. Out loud, he only said

“I didn’t mind it.” before he was leaning in, and so was Jeremy and oh god, they were kissing again. And it was so much better than the kiss that still played behind them on the computer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I would highly appreciate a comment to maybe give me enough inspiration to do the rest of my prompts soon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
